freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Valfer Video
Scare Factor Medium. The sudden change from the harmless trailing squares to the loud sounds and lights will surprise more than a few people, while others wouldn't have more of a problem after they see all of this logo. Watch it. Category:Spain Category:Spanish Logos Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that make us yell "YAGATARASU!" Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Creepy logos. Category:Creepy music Category:Cheesy Logos Category:SO MUCH CHEESE!!!!!! Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Logos Category:Logos that gave me nightmares for 7 years (BendytheDevil11)(true) Category:Logos that scare Lucy Loud Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:OMG! Category:Omg run for your life Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Category:V Category:A Category:L Category:F Category:E Category:R Category:I Category:D Category:O Category:1980s Category:Stupid logos Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Weird Logos Category:Logos so freaking scary that there’s no escape for Big Bird in the purple static so he cries and the weird muppets came to punch his face off so Big Bird gets mad and sucks Steve’s dick Category:VHS Logos Category:Logos with a VHS tape Category:Clarence Jeff and Sumo saw this on a vhs at Rental World Category:Spankers Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Articles with too many categories Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Logos that scare Luna Loud Category:Logos that scare Barf Bag (BFB) Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos that scare Emmet, Robin, and Lloyd Garmadon Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy